Dark Battle
by SevenScars
Summary: Other than Vampires, what happens when beings that kill not only within the darkness, but also within the light, appear? They are the beasts and the man, seeking more then blood. Who and what is to stop them, when the Carpathian's cannot?
1. Tonights Battle

Dark Battle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christine Feehan's characters or sadly the way she tells her stories. But I do own my Oc's and my way of telling a story.

Italics- _Thoughts_

**Summary**: You thought vampires were the only things to fear at night, think again.

* * *

Her fingers had brushed along an elegant bow, her mouth was set in a firm grim line. Fingers twitched as she heard a twig snap not to far from where she bent so close to the ground, one would believe she was an animal on the hunt for her prey. When in the long run she was, although she wasn't looking for something to eat. Then suddenly a gust of wind drifted by, a shove really when the wind held such force to knock a person down. But her bare toes dug into the ground, her weight only swaying her to and fro. She started to crawl rather lowly keeping close to the long blades of grass that kept her hidden. She moved ever so slowly taking only a breathe of air, then all breath taking stopped when she saw a shadowed form about ten feet away from her.

*snap, crack* Those were the sounds that came to her ears. She moved herself coming up to a kneeling position. She saw from out of one of her eyes the crunched form of an animalistic man, his body hovered of one that had fallen, blood was splattered against the ground. An arm raised up showing an arm covered in scales, and a hand that nails were three inches long. Blood coated down from the nails to his elbow, and ever so slowly she rose bringing her bow up with her, her arm drawing the string back holding the back of the arrow with the tips of her fingers.

When she spoke, her voice was filled with disgust, "Un foul one, you have descended to the darkness, and by my hand shall die tonight." The raised arm swung down across the fallen victim, more blood splattered against the grass. Within the moonlit sky this demon stood within a circle of blood now. There was a gasping sound from the victim, and a shallow lone breathe that released thereafter; the victim was now dead. The atmosphere around the demon was like seeing hell dragging itself from it's firing pits.

This one she had been tracking for a week now, he'd take his victims, gouge out their entails and hung them on trees like ornaments. It was a sick pleasure; a joke to the living. She hadn't moved nor flinched when the creature of a man turned around to glare her way, she stared into eyes that told dark stories. The pupils had expanded covering the whole of the eye, black hair that once was full and thick was now thin, a sign of baldly.

She needed to get closer, releasing the hold of the back of the arrow she allowed it to sing through the air. The monster didn't flinch when it buried into the ball of his shoulder, instead he let out an animalistic growl, sharp fangs lengthened from his mouth, saliva slowly oozing down it's teeth. It started to spat out words that didn't make any sense; this one was young, still in it's prime changed of state.

She was disgraced to having once calling this one brother. Drawing her hand back she slowly reached for another arrow, but it's senses were sharp and it took off in a charge, running on it's hands and feet like the animal it was. _Perfect_, was the thought that crossed her mind having drawn the arrow. She pulled the arrow back against the string, before it pounced she had let the arrow strike home right in-between it's eyes.

This didn't seem to faze him his hand coming up for a mere second snapping the butt of the arrow off. Then he sent her back against the ground, her back arched up against him from the impact her arrows had when they smashed against the ground contacting her back. It hovered there snarling when it had her against the ground it had sent her bow away from her hand rolling off a couple of feet. Black blood dripped from the wound hitting her face, black blood trailing down from her cheek to the ground against her. She didn't move, any sign of movement would cause him to react. He bent it's head down against her, it's tongue lapping down at the blood that matted her cheek.

He smelled like a dead corpse that had been laid out to rotten naturally. The tongue started making it's way against her left covered eye, the tip slipping under the cloth until it had unknotted what didn't need to be seen. All the while it's eyes were on her face, watching for that sudden reaction to stop the tasting, and going in for the bite. She hadn't blinked with an eye that reminded him what he once was, but now that he had uncovered the other he stared at an eye that was his now. It's pupil encompassing the whole of the eye, he seemed to stagger he withdrew his tongue from her face, he actually spoke a word that she understood but denied, "C..omrade."

It was that one moment, that split second he was caught off guard, that she had made her move, her left hand reached forward sharp like a blade making it's way straight into his chest. His heart was in the palm of her hand, his life was hers. Like she the moment before he hadn't moved, one sudden movement was the beginning to his end. He knew it too, because as she gave him a little squeeze to his heart, his head bending forward, biting her neck. _Bad move,_ she squeezed the heart until it burst within her hand. He ripped his mouth from her neck a strangling noise coming forth. Her hand had released from his body as he no longer hovered over hers, he sat up grabbing at the hole in his chest. She moved quick, his heart would regenerate if she didn't do it quickly, her hands reached for both sides of his face, forcing him to look directly at her, eye to eye.

She started to speak in her native language, beginning the chant, he reached forward his nails raking down her face. He struggled to break free from her iron hold. This required close contact, and he had to look in her eyes. Beneath her hands she felt his flesh burn, as though a fire coursed through his blood. His body twisted and turned, but he could not move his face. Her eye's haunted him, he saw his past in the right, and his present within the left.

His skin started forming cracks, that branched off covering the whole of his body, then there was nothing of him, his body just combusted from the inside out. What was left was a black smog; his essence. She whispered to it, "Come to me, and house yourself within my body." Her words guided it, however slowly it came it stuck to her skin like a blanket. For that single moment she was not herself, but the thing she had killed. Her veins popped out against her skin, black like the blood that now came from her fresh wounds. Her fingers curled themselves within the palm of her hand. She kept her self control the process was quick, but it felt like forever when she absorbed the essence.

Then suddenly she was no longer the monster but herself, that sat there. Blood that was once black, now was red like any other. Her hand reached towards her face, tucking the cloth that covered her left eye back in place. Her legs were a bit shaken as she took to standing on her bare feet. She looked around finding her bow, and strapping it along her back. Her crushed arrows were not unless, she would have to go to Flint and require new ones.

During this dark battle the night had finished it's time hugging the sky. Allowing for the new sun to rise in it's place. Turning away from the fallen victim she headed off west, towards the direction she heard her name being called. "Zelda!!" Far in the distance she saw a bright glittering light in the form of a ball her little friend and only companion; Flint.

* * *

**Note- if you like this story and wish for it to continue, please press the button that says Review this Story/Chapter, and leave a comment telling me what you think. It can be anything, you can even flame me, or it could be a single word like Awesome. Doesn't quite matter reviews are like fuel, and I'm running on empty. **

**I have eyes, and can read, so press the button and leave me a word or two. **


	2. Morning

**Dark Battle**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christine Feehan's characters or sadly the way she tells her stories. But I do own my Oc's and my way of telling a story.

Italics- _Thoughts_

**Summary**: You thought vampires were the only things to fear at night, think again.

* * *

Review replies.

Slynn 64- Thank you for leaving your review, and hope this chapter gives more of an expansion to the story, or just more to make you wonder/question.

* * *

-Morning, Flint's concern, and Demonires?-

"Zelda!!" a ball of light flew right at her. It didn't stun her that this small ball of light was able to knock her down on her back, this time crushing her arrows more, and her bow. She turned her face to look up at the bundle of light, although it shined with an intensity within that globe was a small human frame 12 or maybe in Flint terms 12 ½ inches tall. What kept him afloat was two sets of wings that flapped, turned and swirled beating at an intense rate comparing to that of a hummingbirds.

"I was so worried," he stopped short his small head looking up to her face and neck. "Zel what happened, your wounded." He used her nickname as his small pale hand reached up to caress her face, but she put a finger between his hand and her face.

"There is no need to worry the wounds have healed, what covers my face is only blood," she went on to demonstrate with the tip of her finger wiping the blood to show that truly the fleshing wounds had mended, and what was there under the mask of blood was flawless skin unmarred by any wounds.

"So you have succeed in absorbing the essence of the Demonire," it wasn't a question he had asked her more of a fact. Grabbing Flint within the palm of her hand she settled, pulling herself up into a seating position. Her one eye that saw the outside world, rather then blinded by it stared off into the distance, confirming Flints fact.

"I have, he was still in the prime of changing. Whereas it took little time in seducing him; his beast was weak." She turned her eye on Flint, "He was a fish, that I'm sure his arms had begun scaling." Flint seemed stunned, his eyes held a questionable note in the air.

"A fish!?" this was rather unexpected he couldn't believe it. "But a fish wouldn't have turned," he went on to explain his disbelief. "They were healers among the people." She didn't argue with Flint, he knew his beasts well, and his knowledge was accurate, but she had to correct him.

"You forget friend, we live in darker times, and the beasts we believed to be more of light rather then darkness have shown us otherwise." Flint lowered his head, indeed he had understood this wasn't the past, when war was a stupid game to play when bored. This was the present; the now, and within this time his world and hers was visited upon with darkness. Flint, was an optimistic though and he showed that with his next sentence.

"What you say may be so, but you won't turn to a Demonire Zel, your beast is the purest of them all among the people." He had risen his head to look at her a smile that clearly stated 'hope.' Rather then seating now he stood within the palm of her head. Taking a small flight over to her right knee. She looked at him sadly, she wanted to believe in that look, wanted to look upon her people again and show them what Flint displayed so proudly on his face, but no, she didn't.

"Flint," speaking his name in more then a whisper he looked at her closely allowing her to further her speech, " even the purest have now become tainted." Her hand had come up to her face pointing with her index finger towards her patched eye. Flint turned his back on her, his face scrunched up. Huffing to himself he kicked at the air, hating when she did that. Wondering why she always looked at the dark side of things.

Zelda knew from his expression that he wasn't approving with what she had just said. But it was true, even she had become tainted, and slowly with each Demonire she killed and absorbed, her own beast, was fighting to stay within the light; and in the end one could only take so much. There was silence between them, but Flint switched moods, his happy face sprung back, turning on his heel to look at Zel. "Zel I've just got an idea. I had just came from a town and found a bunch of stores that sell clothes, and there's a place, called a hotel, we can sleep there instead of sticking to the woods all the time."

"Flint you didn't," she seemed to be the one in disbelief now. "You know better then to go amongst the humans, you were suppose to locate the next Demonire, my only purpose here is to hunt down the Demonire. We are not here to tour around ." She was angry, and Flint rebutted as he flew a bit away from her looking down at his feet. Hands behind his back he began to rock on the heels of his feet, looking shamefully away, as he took on a sorry voice.

"I know Zel, I've been doing that I haven't forgotten, but the one I've tracked down is smarter. He's blended himself within the human population, he kills silently leaving no body." He stopped rocking himself, his wings folded back, giving her a challenge by looking squarely at her. "Not only that Zel, this one is a feeder, and we can't just pounce around town shouting, "Come out come out wherever you are Demonire, I've come to take your soul to feast upon." He marched around in a circle holding his hands up to the side of his mouth as he shouted, making a point. She kept silent, and Flint knew he was getting his say. Discontinuing his march he went on, "so our only option right now is to play his game. We must blend in with the humans if we are to get anywhere." He saw her visibly flinch when he mentioned blending with humans. But he wasn't going to let her protest. "Zel, information only runs so far, and my leads have got me to a small village close to the Carpathian Mountains. Not only that, but some of the other Demonire's have banded together, and they know your out there. The ones you've been killing so far, weren't so smart, with only one look at your other eye thought you a comrade. However Zel," he interlaced his fingers together. "You can't go on with that tactic forever, it could work on a few more, but not when it comes to the fully changed ones."

Flint was considered child like in appearance and speech, but when he was serious he wasn't so young even though he appeared so. "Zel we must, we cannot stay to the forests, you knew this was coming. We use to be friends with them." Flint was immediately cut off by Zel's voice, and it wasn't so pleasant sounding.

"We use to Flint, that's when they never warred, and weren't the greedy self serving people they are today. If we hadn't left this realm, we would've been destroyed, our people would be no one." Flint didn't like how she was downing the mood again, he intervened before she had continued.

"Zel, the people are hardly surviving now! The children of the people are dieing at birth, the disease is becoming more advanced that even the best healers cannot ward it off," Flint was glowing brighter a showcase showing he was mad as well. "To top it off the Demonire have risen in number, oh and who couldn't forget they decided to run back to the human's realm." Flint stopped yelling his voice became calmer as he appeared concerned, and somewhat confused. " Something is not right Zel, first you agree to become tainted, then you agree to become exile to come to the human realm and hunt down the Demonire. If we are to gain anything from this it's time we did the hiding. Something is up, and if I'm correct something not good. We should lay low, gather information, kill a few Demonire's here and there, and if our efforts proof to be a success we may learn something vital. Possibly something that concerns the disease that is plaguing the people." The was it, he knew he had her, when he mentioned the idea of finding the source to the disease plaguing the people. Zelda, had closed her eye for a moment, then slowly looked at Flint.

"Alright, but if I'm going to blend with them I'll need a disguise, and you can't go about fluttering like some fairy," she was giving him terms.

"Agreed, but no calling me a fairy anymore I hate that word, you know that's not what I am," Flint had spat to the side in utter disgust by such a name. "Fairies are woody little creatures, and play nasty tricks, I'm much more mature, and can do more then flutter around tending to plants." Zelda gave him a small laugh, and Flint couldn't help but laugh a little himself. It was nice to see some sort of smile on her face, even though within the next moment she would be frowning.

"Alright, I won't call you a fairy anymore. Now what about those disguises?" she had asked him, with a questionable look.

"Don't worry I already have that planned out." Flint gave her one of his mischievous smiles, and she couldn't help but think Fairy when looking at him, but quietly kept that to herself.

* * *

Note-

Got one review, but hey one review was like alright someone is reading this so gotta continue, cause frankly I wanted to write more and see where I can take this.

This story will move slowly I don't want to rush it to where I want it to go, I want to build a good story. But if it feels rush please tell me.

Questions that may be coursing through your brain like:

Who are the people?

What is Zelda?

What realm does Zelda come from, if not from the human's?

What is the disease?

What is Flint, if he isn't a Fairy?

What are Demonires if not vampires?

What does Flint mean by their Beasts?

These are but a few, but within every chapter I want to reveal a little at a time, because that's how it's suppose to go within a story don't you think?

**Lastly **I have a Question….for you readers if you choose to answer. 

What Carpathian do you believe I should pair her with? An existing one, or an Oc one? 


	3. Midnight Shopping

**Dark Battle**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christine Feehan's characters or sadly the way she tells her stories. But I do own my Oc's and my way of telling a story.

Italics- _Thoughts_

**Summary**: You thought vampires were the only things to fear at night, think again.

* * *

**Review replies.**

**MistyLove**- Thank you for the review, and I am glad to know you find it different, because that's how I want it to be.

**Bite the Darkness**-Thank you, and OMG, just maybe, I'm playing the idea out in my head, and I could see it happening, but we'll see. On another note I hope this chapter may just surprise you just a little.

* * *

-Midnight Shopping. Money? Close Encounter.-

What she wore wasn't something that one would call everyday clothing. Her shirt was loose, collar open with frills. One sleeve reached down to her wrist the other cut off just above her elbow. The seams to her shirt could be seen as knotted instead of closely stitched together to be unseen. The shirt was veiled over with a loose thin material, to the visible eye it was like a transparent scarf. However, closely examined it was her form of chain mail; small links of metal knitted closely together. Towards her lower person she wore loose slacks cut just above the knee cap perfect for running. Hands and feet were bare, two essential elements allowing her to feel her environment instead of cloaked against it.

Making it into Brasov; a city in Romania surrounded by the southern part of the Carpathian Mountains. She strode into the city power within each step she made. Night had came when the sun ditched the sky to have it's rest on another part of the world. Flint kept the glow of himself to a low dim, invisible to the human eye he kept himself perched on her shoulder. Stares were directed in Zel's direction, but she ignored. She knew she didn't fit within the small community of shoe worn people that either clothed themselves heavy or clothed barely. Most stares were on her patched eye.

A small black patch that of like the old pirates use to wear sling around her face covering her left eye. The one that hadn't been covered glared at those questioning eyes, but Flint pulled a lock of her hair reminding her that these people where a race based on questioning, always achieving to find an answer, but never was it always towards a greater good.

"Zel that's the shop, humans go there and buy all sorts of clothing." Zel left no comment her clothing was all hand made, clothing that was made meant more then manufactured.

Entering upon the store she was greeted with a salesperson, they hadn't took notice of her bare feet they were more glued to what she wore, and so she was directed towards the small woman's department they had.

"If you need any help you can go to the service desk." Before she left the woman pointed to a circular desk that stood in to middle of the department. Zel nodded her head, and the woman that stood beside her took her station back to the front of the store.

"Alright Zel you'll need some shirts, pants, socks, bras, and shoes. All these things consist in the everyday human woman." Flint fluttered from her shoulder not wanting people to take notice he'd brush against the desired clothing. Zel's one eye followed, there was so much that needed to be required. When he came back he rested.

She hadn't spoken for a prolong period of time, she had fling several shirts, and pants across the other side of her shoulder. Balancing it all together Flint had mentioned she try it at a dressing room. There she preformed several shows. Opening the door then closing showing Flint each look. Several pieces had been discarded; either not fitting or not capturing the desired look that Flint would know as Zel. Within the hour she had at least ten sets of clothing prepared. One of the sales person had mentioned she get a cart.

Zelda looking confused asking what a cart was, Flint was ready to answer. "A cart is something they wheel around it carries their things as they shop, like the car I had explained to you, but instead of people it holds their items." Zelda absorbed her new found information and upon receiving a cart she dumped her clothing and made her way over to the shoe aisle.

Upon entry to the vast majority of a variety of shoes, Zel stood, struck still. There were so many pairs, each one designed for a different purpose. Flint winged from her shoulder, being her personal shopper, he pulled several boxes out separating them from the rest. Zel could not make a form of judgment so she went along with Flints chooses. Two were a pair of fitted sandles; they'd lace up from her ankle to her knees: resembling that from the Roman era. The last pair covered the whole of her foot, which she didn't like, but Flint went to explain that it wasn't normal for someone to wear sandles in cold weather.

From shoes to bras, right down to the socks, she was ready to go after three full hours of shopping. She hadn't asked where to paid, because when she tired to leave the store with her bundle with tags that hadn't been scanned an alarm went off. And so the sales person that stood right by the door walked over. "Miss you have to pay for that before leaving."

"Pay?" Zelda was left to question the word. The sales person pushed her towards the cashier. The cashier in turn started to grab the merchandise beginning to scan each individual item. Zelda was stumped, she didn't know what was going on. Flint stood by the monitor; a screen that showed numbers going up. Zel couldn't exactly talk out to someone that stood invisible, so she kept silence Flint did the same. Concern on his face when he saw Zelda looking so confused.

_Zelda you have to pay money_, his mind merged with hers, he always had a way to speak to her, but she would never let him dwelt there for long periods of time.

_What is money?_

_Money is their form of currency, it's small pieces of green paper with pictures of men on it. _Flint mentality gave her a picture. Zelda immediately thought of leafs. Flint chuckled when he saw her thought, but a frown graced his face, _yes but trees are what they are made from. _The look Zelda gave him was deadly, trees were like her cousins, this only gave her more reason to hate humans. Their thought speaking had been disturbed when the cashier wavered her hand in her face.

"Miss, your total is $245, will that be cash or credit?" the cashier had distantly stood back when she saw the hated gaze of Zel's. Zel had rummaged in her pocket taking something small and brown.

"Cash." The Cashier took the small brown object and turned it in her hand. This time she was the one to look confused.

"Miss, this is bark." Zel had a look 'and?' Flint was beyond words he didn't expect Zel to pull out a piece of bark from her pocket. _Zel what are you doing?_ Zel looked to Flint even though she was the only one to see him.

_I'm paying, if money is made from trees then this should cover it no? _She had explained herself well, even though that wasn't how it worked. Flint was becoming edgy, Zel didn't have money, and they couldn't exactly just conjure it up out of nowhere.

The cashier didn't know what to do, and when an employee didn't know how to deal with the customer her only choice was to call the manager. Her hand went to the phone that was stationed right by the monitor, Flint's realized this and knew they were in trouble, this was not in the plan, get in get out so simple. Flint was about to make up a distraction but suddenly he heard a *clank * his eyes moved from the hand going to the phone to one that was laying a gold card on the counter top.

"Will this cover it?" Flints eyes moved up from the hand to the person that was right beside Zel. A woman; she was tall for her height, without the help of her boots, she'd probably be about Zel's height. A riot of blue black curls descended from her head to her waist. Her eyes, a mixture of coca brown to black spoke of genuine innocence. What Flint saw was a beautiful woman, taking up charity. Zelda on the other hand saw differently she didn't categorize her features, when she had spoke she didn't verify this person as human, no, something close to it, but different. "Well?" she was speaking again to the Cashier who seemed in a daze, then abruptly she reached for the card.

"Ah yes, this will cover it." Zelda stood motionlessly only to reach for the piece of bark that the Cashier dropped back to the counter in exchange for the gold plastic card. Flint flew from the monitor to Zel's shoulder, looking into that woman's eyes he felt like he could be seen, not only by Zel. Out of question the Cashier had to verify the name of the person who had the card. "Are you MaryAnn De La Cruz?"

"Yes."

"Then please just sign, so the transaction can process." The Cashier had directed holding up a pen and piece of paper. MaryAnn, the woman's name Zel found out, took the pen and scribbled down her signature.

"Thank you, now," this time the Cashier's attention was on Zel, "if you would please collect your bags, I can move on to the next customer." She didn't have to tell her twice, Zel went for the bags for some odd reason this woman didn't settle well with her. However, Flint tugged at her hair. _Zel you should thank her, before you run off. _Zel didn't want to she wanted to run. But common sense returned to her, Flint was right, this woman didn't have to buy her stuff.

Turning sharply with bags in hand she looked towards this stranger. Her one eye now fully taking in this woman's image. "Thank you," just two simple words that slipped out of her mouth, common sense be damned when the woman looked at her more closely. Zel not liking the close examination bolted. The words "No problem, and your welcome," left behind, as she left the store, Flint clutching her shoulder for dear life surprised by her sudden course of action.

* * *

**Note**-

I've reread this chapter I don't know how many times, and if anything seems out of place, or doesn't fit, please do tell me.

Other then that please leave a review, either **flaming **me or **praising **me take your pick.


	4. Her right Eye

**Dark Battle**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christine Feehan's characters or sadly the way she tells her stories. But I do own my Oc's and my way of telling a story.

Italics- _Thoughts_

**Summary**: You thought vampires were the only things to fear at night, think again.

* * *

Review Replies-

**Bite The Darkness**-Thank you for the review seeing your name on the review list does actually bring a smile to my face. And I'd like to thank for you that note about the sandles/saddles issue, totally fixed that, and as to answer your question she's close by the Carpathian mountains, something else I fixed in the chapter, I'm not sure if this chapter will please you much but I hope you enjoy it either way. Lastly about her eye, that'll be discussed later maybe in the next chapter or possibly the one after that one.

* * *

**Note**- This Chapter will not fully reflect on Zelda , but show you wants going on, on the Carpathian side somewhat, oh and you get to finally know what she looks like, face wise. Hehe

* * *

-The Call. Helping a stranger. Her right Eye-

A call had been sent to the whole of the Carpathian race. There was a meeting to be held concerning new found vampires that had been patrolling the region. They were different they didn't plunge from the victim for just blood. They took organs, draped bodies were seen on trees; their inters gutted, show casing their work. They were vastly different from the common vampire they didn't keep quiet; low profile. These vampires were more open and aggressive.

The De La Cruz family, all came from their home in the jungles to pursue this matter more in depth. Although the eldest seemed to detach himself from the rest, he had informed his brothers that it was time he ended his existence after they discovered and absolved this issue at hand. They all had their protests, but he found it was the right time, all his brothers had fought against the darkness, all finding their lifemates to save the darkness in their souls. But he the eldest was left unsaved, they shared their colors, emotions but as much as he tried to feel their happiness and their suits of emotions he could not say they were his own.

The only reason that he had kept on living was to see to his brothers safety, but his task was done, they were saved and would not turn to the darkness. He now came to see his home that he journeyed and fought so much for, for the last time. He had decided he was going to seek the sun after they had settled these new found vampires.

The family had kept to an inn, that took homage to the Carpathians. They were nearing their Princes home, but had decided to take a rest for the night.

_Maryann where have you wandered off to? _His question although he demanded an answer was full of bite. His mind slide along hers like butter to bread. MaryAnn didn't speak for a moment as she entered into a local clothing store.

_Chill Manolito, I'm just going for a little walk._ MaryAnn was a woman who had never abandoned her work, she counseled battered women, women who suffered from traumatic events such as abuse, rape, or women who just needed someone to talk to about their problems.

_That does not excuse you, you had better get your pretty ass back here, _Manolito was demanding, they had been bond for over a year now, so he still had a tight leash on her, even though she got away from time to time. _Or would you rather I come and pick you up? _He wasn't suggesting, he was on his way to her now.

_Don't, I mean it Manolito I wasn't going to be gone for long anyway. _All the while as she was talking to her dearly beloved alarms were being set off within the store. MaryAnn's attention had been caught to the doors, a woman 5'6 in height, hair an onyx black; waving and short reaching to the ends of her ears stood listening to the saleswoman talking to her. But her attention went more to her clothing and condition, her eyes traveled down her back taking in her weird assortment of clothes to her bare feet that had dirt nudged between the toes, and small scraps that went up along the ankles. Concern over this girl came over MaryAnn like a wave, she hadn't taken her eyes off her, just as the woman by the door pushed her towards the Cashier. Suddenly her concern was washed over by Manolito fury by her absence of speech.

_MaryAnn speak to me, for heavens sakes you've already been gone for far to long already, _he was whining, and MaryAnn could not hide a small smile from playing along her lips. Although on the outside of talking to him, she was following the girl from before to the counter, grabbing a piece of chocolate as an excuse really to get in line. Manolito playing off from her small smile from before went to require why, _What do you find so amusing my little wolf? _she knew he was talking about her guardian she was still young in human years and more younger still in Carpathian. MaryAnn ignored him, her attention was more on this strange girl. Her only view was on her profile, she couldn't see the way her eyes were directed because the one she had any good visual on was patched up. However her eye brow that was set low to the eye patch told her she was confused.

For some odd reason she heard fluttering, small wings beating against each other. She turned to look the other way towards the Cashier her eyes scanning everything, but she could not find the source to the sound. The Cashier had finished ringing up the girl's purchase, and was now asking for money. MaryAnn turned to look at the girl, she was frowning. Something told MaryAnn that this girl didn't have any money, but she had been caught off guard, when the girl pulled her hand into her pocket putting something small and brown in the Cashier's hand. MaryAnn curious looked at the object in question, it was a piece of bark, was this girl sane? The Cashier was going for the phone, MaryAnn didn't want an episode happening between this girl who didn't seem to be in the right mind, over a piece of bark. She reached in her purse, taking out her credit card.

"Will this cover it?" The Cashier took her hand away from the phone, looking at the credit card. Her eyes came up at MaryAnn. MaryAnn had a small smile on her face, one of trust and compliance. The working girl seemed confused herself now, but decided against what her thoughts told her and took the card.

"Ah yes this will cover it." MaryAnn didn't take her eyes away from the girl that stood next to her, she saw the way she reached over taking the piece of bark like it was something to be treasured, sticking it back into her pocket. Suddenly she realized her name being called out, "Are you MaryAnn De La Cruz?"

MaryAnn answered truthfully her last name had been changed since the moment Manolito had his claim over her. "Yes."

"Then please just sign, so the transaction can process." The Cashier girl held a slip of paper and pen, MaryAnn reached over jogging her name down in signature form. Once done the girl took it back, pulling it through the machine. When the receipt came through she turned her attention to the girl over to MaryAnn's right. "Thank you, now if you would please collect your bags, I can move on to the next customer." The girl reacted just then striding down towards the bags taking five bags in each hand. Something seemed to stop her as she turned around speaking, "Thank you," MaryAnn stunned by the way her voice was both soft and still like water, now had a full view of the girl now.

She was pale she had slightly high cheek bones her lips were full a soft pink color, she saw the patched eye more clearly but her other eye sent chills down MaryAnn's spine. It was so clear; like crushed crystals. If she had thought Gregori's eyes were haunting this one's eye felt like it had ripped through her soul seeing everything that she was. _What distresses you sweet, I'm close by, stay put and I shall put the one that has caused you trouble to rest._ MaryAnn giving him a mental shove, found herself returning the girls words.

"No problem, your welcome," but they fell on deaf ears as the girl seemed to turn sharply running out the door.

* * *

**Note**-

Thanks for reading

Next chapter is going to kick things off…

**Lastly leave a review telling what you think, or what you want to see happen, I'm open for suggestions of any kind.**


	5. Vampire?

Dark Battle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christine Feehan's characters or sadly the way she tells her stories. But I do own my Oc's and my way of telling a story.

Italics- _Thoughts_

_* ...*- _Sounds

**Summary**: You thought vampires were the only things to fear at night, think again.

* * *

Review Replies-

**Bite The Darkness**- Thank you again for your reviews, and I know somewhat for sure you'll love this chapter, and hope you are pleased with how I've wrote Zacarias. He's was very complicated to understand…but somehow I pulled through with my own version of him. Well hope you like, and leave another review for me to read.

**RidehardRidefast**- I am pleased to see a new reviewer. (Adds another smile to my jar of smiles.) I am glad you are loving this, and choose to leave a review for being someone who just lurks around reading instead of reviewing. I hope this chapter pleases you, and I'll keep going with it, I won't want to stop failing you my reader for someone who is excited to read a story such as mine.

* * *

**Note**- This is the way I see Zacarias, so I hope I don't disappoint those of you reading, because I was hitting writer's block with each and every paragraph, I swear, I do not kid around.

* * *

-Nothing. Taking a Walk. Running and Stopping. Vampire? Lifemate-

The feeling of nothing, could not be described because how could you describe nothing when you feel nothing, it was like asking why is the grass green, the sky blue, the sun orange, and so on. Nothing was the feeling of the lack of anything. One man just stared at the wall ahead of him, he lost himself in his staring, losing himself in the moment. His sense of focus was dulling, he felt within every second, every minute, every hour, day, month, year, century, down to lifetimes the growing darkness that built inside him.

The call to kill was becoming a greater need just to feel something. Was this an act of desperation? The man known as Zacarias couldn't say, but one thing was true. He felt the urge, the whispers of a fatal seduction to drain an individual dry. Blood was once a gift to give to keep his life going, but it now became one of many dark whispers, once it was a quite voice, but now it was something he heard with each feeding. It haunted his thoughts, told him he needed more, that it was never enough just for a minimal amount to keep him moving.

He found himself in the ground most nights sleeping in the way of his people. When he slept everything was just blank, like the nothingness. His body was just like that of a corpse; rotting not from the outside but the in. His reason for living was the sake of his brothers, he was there guide, teacher, and leader. His word was law, and no one was to go against him ; no one.

Tonight as he rose from the ground, his first instinct was to breath, then to see, then to feel. He breathed the air drawn into his lungs clean and clear, he saw the walls of his underground sanctuary that was built under the inn, he felt the dirt under the palm of his hands. He turned to look at the light gray tint of this material called soil. Moving his fingers he slowly scratched as the gray tint got a bit darker to more of a shade. Turning his attention else where he had noted that his brothers had rose before him along with their lifemates.

For the day they had halted all progression towards the Prince's home. His brothers lifemates had grown wearily of the travel, so he allowed them the luxury to rest for a day. Sitting there he looked around him, wondering what to do with himself. He hadn't the need for blood, although the call of it was strong, he knew self-control well. The previous night he had feed from his brothers; they knew if he were take from a something so fragile as a human he would break it, and take it's life. Their knowledge of his darkness was that close to becoming what he hunted.

Zacarias had indeed informed them of his decision to end his life, he had listened to their protests. However, he turned his back on them, he wasn't going to explain to them what they already knew. His decision was final, he knew what had to be done. If he did not see this through he would be the monster, instead of the hunter.

Before he left the confines of his room he had checked on his brothers, each reporting in telling him they were fine, although Manlito was having trouble with his lifemate getting away from him. He confirmed that he had it under control. Before he severed his connection with them they had lastly inquired if he was in the need of blood, Zacarias declined. He informed them he would be fine for the night, he was only going to take a small walk before returning to the ground.

He came from underground his underground sanctuary to the surface of the inn, he was greeted with questionable stares. He had always gotten looks, but he never choose to challenge them or seek their wanted questions. Striding out of the inn, he wanted to take in the nightly air, instead of air that had been exchanged between countless others in a confined room.

He walked with untold power, the stares from before were not avoided. He kept his presence low he did not want to be acknowledged by others. All he wanted was to walk; alone.

* * *

Flint was holding onto Zelda's shoulder, his fingers digging into her flesh as she ran with immense speed that everything around them appeared blurring. The sounds of her feet meeting that of the ground couldn't not be heard. She ran quietly, the shopping bags she had in her hands were swinging back and forth. "Zel slow down, you got away." he had been shouting at her for the past five minutes but his words weren't reaching her. She just kept moving forward. "Zel!, calm down."

Zelda didn't feel calm, she felt rushed, the need to get away from that woman was strong. She knew something wasn't right, she felt her talking to someone, her lips hadn't moved, but through her thoughts there was another trying to see her. There was an unspoken threat being placed on her head. She couldn't place the mind spoken voice nor find the location where it was coming from, but it was close. "Zel!" Flint doing his best to get close to her ear shouted her name. Zelda halted the breathe she had taken before she ran expelled from out of her lips. The bags she was clutching so hard before, came crashing towards the ground.

Flint had stumbled over falling from her shoulder but catching himself before he landed flat on the ground. He hovered, his heart pounding, surprised as she seemed to stop so suddenly. He found that she had came into some local woods; a park. He looked from some trees up towards Zel's face, seeing the look from unspoken fear, to pure hatred. Zelda hadn't stopped because he shouted her name. Flint slowly turned to look around wondering what she stared at with so much malice. His eyes first saw blood, then bodies then him; Demonire.

* * *

There were bodies tore, ripped apart, and in the center was a hellish creature.

Zacarias had thought his walk was going to be short, simple, and overall what it was; a walk. However, he heard a cry it was strangling and distressed, he judged whether to leave whatever it was alone, but his trait of duty to protect overcame everything. The thought of it being a vampire was another thought that came to mind.

He had made his way fast, he wasn't slow to know where the scream had originated from. Deep into the park he had halted towards a scene that could only be depicted from showings of hell. There were countless bodies, men, women, a few children. The smell of blood was overpowering; blood was splattered across the trees the ground covering most of the mangled bodies. Zacarias hadn't shown any sign of remorse for the victims. He heard the cry again, moving his glaze over from the bodies towards the direction of a call that signaled pain and torture, he had found something that was unsettling.

Whatever it was had leaned itself over a woman, her arms had been tore, raw muscles showing as blood that he saw as a dark grayish black was pumping out from the severing of her arms. She thrashed her head from side to side, her body wiggling to get lose from the monster that had it's claim over her. *slurp, snap, crack* were a few of the sounds that entered into his ears. Then all her movement stopped as her eyes widen, a painful tear stained face turned and landed to look at Zacarias. The light in her eyes dimmed, mouth parting to let the air filed in her lungs out for freedom; she was now dead.

Zacarias shouted power, and malice within the vocals of his voice. "Vampire!" he called out the creatures defiled name. The animalistic man turned his head, and Zacarias couldn't help but feel lost within the soulless stare he saw in the eyes that were a pitch black. The face of the creatures' man was covered with blood from the tints and shades he saw on him. His skin looked scratched and cracked up along the surface of his flesh looking as though he were peeling. Hair was a ragged gray color, there were only a few patches left on his skull.

The expression the vampire used as he got up from his crouched position seemed confused with Zacarias outburst. He had stood up fully displaying his height. The vampire was tall he'd probably stand up to Zacarias height, which was something.

His build was lean structured, he didn't have much muscles but appeared fit. There was slight discoloration in his skin, although Zacarias only saw within a gray world this vampire was different, his image was apart from others he had encountered. The skin on his arms were pitch black ascending up his arms as though the shade was consuming the whole of his body.

The vampire opened his mouth, teeth all around were sharp, when he spoke blood came from out the corner of his mouth. "Vampire?" he seemed to chuckle lowly as Zacarias appeared as if he could; confused, as the vampire questioned the name he had been given. Zacarias could not tell where his eyes moved, nor where he stared out. "Ah so you finally have shown up, what took you my little sweet have trouble in finding me." Zacarias hadn't turn to see who this vampire was talking to he knew it wasn't directed towards him, because he heard one singular word, that had stopped his breathing and caused his world to rock beneath his feet.

"Demonire!" The voice was still, but it held much hatred, it cut through Zacarias very soul, he slowly turned around finding, what his heart and soul had waited for countless lifetimes. There she stood colors swirling around her coming towards him blinding his eyes as it washed his gray world into one of many hues. He didn't force his eyes shut not wanting to blink and find she wasn't there, to find she wasn't real. But he couldn't resist the urge as his eye blinked unwilling.

However she hadn't disappeared she herself with the vastness of colors that encompass around her appeared black and white with her pale skin, hair that was short and black, and an eye so clear it wasn't possible to look away. He felt the singular eye that he had any visual on move from the creature towards him. There was no doubting it then, this woman that stood before him was want he wished for but soon lost hope in finding; his lifemate.

One primal word coursed through his mind, one of possession, one of promise. **MINE**

* * *

**Note-**

I'm hoping this didn't feel rushed…if so please do leave a review flaming that I rushed.

So they finally meet, not such a pleasant encounter when you've got a Demonire in the scene. Wonder what's going to happen….sorta like a cliffhanger.

**So here's your question **-What do you thinks going to happen?


	6. His Heart

**Dark Battle**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christine Feehan's characters or sadly the way she tells her stories. But I do own my Oc's and my way of telling a story.

Italics- _Thoughts_

_* ...*- _Sounds

_----------_

Breaks between characters

_----------_

**Summary**: You thought vampires were the only things to fear at night, think again.

* * *

Question-

**Why the name Zelda?**

Answer-

I'd like to fill you in with something you may or may not know. Zelda is a name that originates from Griselda (Old-German) a name meaning-Dark Battle, hence the title.

For those who play Legend of Zelda games, an amazing game with many titles I had begun to wonder why they always have the Princess named Zelda . My belief is, because the character (princess) is almost always struggling within a dark battle, or just something along those lines, but that's just want I think. On a latter note the Title 'Legend of Zelda' the use of the name Zelda being used can also be referred to the meaning of the name, because that game can be dark, and quite frankly it is a battle.

* * *

Review Replies-

**Bite the Darkness**-it's always pleasing to see your name, I would love to get in contact with you to go over some ideas and good stuff like that, but your someone who stays anonymous and so I have no way to reach or get a hold of you. I've spent good effort and time into this chap, be looking forward to seeing your review. Also sorry I left you hanging, this chapter I know will put a smile on your face or just make you want to hunt me down and demand for the next. Haha.

**Purple Lavanders**-I've very happy to have another and I must say AWESOME reviewer. There's another smile for me smile jar. (takes the smile from my face, and puts it into my jar) Good thing I don't need a mouth to type, because I just took mine from my face. Alright anyways I write long review replies, so yeah…hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm glad you thought my story was creative, I love hearing that in a review. Lastly I do try to update within a week or whenever I find the spare time, where I'm not at work nor at school, so please go on and read this chapter hope you enjoy.

* * *

Personal Note- There may be some mistakes, miss wordings, and stuff like that….it's over 3,000 words and well I've read and read, and I'll read over it again later. However I'm tired and chose to post it up to look at later, and revise. Other then that read on, readers!

* * *

-Moving. Stalling. His stare. Questions. Our Deaths. His Heart-

She was there and she was so very real. Zacarias had felt the stark possession of wanting something for himself. He felt the urge to grab her against him securing her within the hold of his arms. She was his. It was a fact, he could hear the flow of her blood pulse through her body, he could only image what she would taste like to him. His attention was grabbed by this one woman that just stood there staring at him, the mass of bodies that sprayed out around them. **(****Author's note-such a romantic scene no? Blood-being the color of red. Red having many meanings but like a certain holiday, Valentines Day: red means love, cherish, etc.)**

She began to move then, he noted the movement, the way she seemed to walk as though she seemed to float not touching the blood stained ground. His eyes were thus attached to that dark red color of blood; the one substance that sustained his life for these countless lifetimes. She seemed to draw nearer he took notice to her patched eye, wondering why she wore the patch. Why cover the eye? Questions he needed to know. Was it injured, disfigured, he needed answers, needed to know every part of her body other then her covered eye. The feeling, burning need to claim what was his clamored down all other emotions, to speak the words that came to him, to tie this one; his one down to him.

* * *

She had seen the demonire, saw the mass of bodies that were tore, shredded, and eaten from. He was truly a feeder. A slight description of the meaning feeder was this: Feeders were those who killed and feed off from a number of people, they always wanted more and more, never stopping. They would come and go, going for the next available food source as soon as possible.

This Demonire had fully changed, the way he acted, spoke, and positioned himself by the body instead of charging towards her told her what she was up against. However she felt something try to penetrate her mind defenses, she turned to stare at a man, he seemed to be in a moment where things just seemed to stand still. His eyes devoured her, there was a dark promise he seemed to be speaking as he seemed to roam his glaze over her body. She sensed something familiar with him, and slowly came to realize he felt like the one she had met at the clothing store.

Although different in gender, he was well built, his black eyes were hard, and yet soft, as he seemed to examine everything; mostly her. She took this moment to examine him as well, he had long onyx hair tied down, flowing straight down his back. She couldn't help but notice a few loose strands. He wore plain clothing, a navy button up shirt, the sleeves were tugged up. With a loose pair of black slacks, his feet were enclosed within shoes, something Zel so distasted with hers being bare to feel the earth underneath her.

"Zel, Zel…" she heard her name being spoken she turned her glaze away from this man she knew wasn't human towards Flint who hovered there staring at her profoundly.

"Ah so it's you Zelda, come to kill me, and devour my soul?" Zelda's promoted stare went from Flint over to the Demonire, she looked to him with hatred. She started to move as she planted one foot ahead of the other. She averted her glaze from the creature/man that stared at her possessively. Just so suddenly she found her path blocked by a towering form she swore she hadn't noticed any form of movement.

The man that stood not just five steps away but ten came right in front of her in mere seconds. She stared at the chest that was in front of her, it rose and fall with slow incoming breaths. She moved her glaze up to the face that stared down at her hard. She had a strange urge to reach up and soothe the lines that etched across his face. However she kept her hands to herself. This man was getting in her way to her prey which was unacceptable, _was he sane?_ She was prepared this time as she felt a move being made towards her, she stepped back quickly, a hand being reached out to grasp her arm, only meet the air.

* * *

She was quick she moved back right before he could get a hold of her. Interesting, she truly was something. However, he noticed her advancement towards the Vampire, his burning need to get her away from him was on the top of his list. He tried his best to reach her telepathically however her mind appeared block, not like a door being closed, where all he needed to do was jam it open, no. Her mind was intricate, he was meet with many roads that just seemed to stretch on towards the distance. Not knowing what path to take to reach some link with her. His beast roar demanding why did she ignore his call? why did she step back instead of coming toward the safely of his arms? She spoke then her voice was eerily calm, on to the point of annoyed. "Get out of my way creature." _Creature? _Was she speaking to him in such a tone? Her eye was on him, her lips were moving, and frankly he felt maddened by such an understatement in terms of being called creature.

* * *

This man was becoming a hindrance. From behind, Zel could see the Demonire making way for his escape, he wasn't stupid that was for sure, if she could just get past this 'man' she could make due her pursuit. He suddenly looked distracted and she knew why. She felt the small hit against her mind defenses again, he was trying to speak to her telepathically, only Flint was granted any access; the privilege to speak to her was only given to her dearest friend and companion. She didn't let this moment of distraction be left unnoticed though as she made her move towards the Demonire once again.

Not wanting the slightly distracted man coming to block her way she came towards him with speed. He just stood his eyes blinking coming to the realization that she was moving towards him as thoug he wanted just that, however, he was going to be greatly disappointed as she dipped down against the ground shooting up in the air. She touched him lightly her body coming over him her hands meet his shoulders as she used him as a base for her flip. Bare feet meeting ground she went charging towards the Demonire, not looking back to see his reaction or his choice of counter.

The Demonire sensed her he turned to dodge her oncoming tackle. But was caught off guard as she was closer then he had expected her to be she came forward her hand reached around his neck as she brought him to the ground. Straddling him, her main focus was on the air he was slowly breathing. Her free hand coming up to remove the patch to begin the chant; to begin his end. But then she felt a pair of hands touching and grabbing at her shirt shoving her away from the Demonire. Her back meet hard ground as she came to glare up at the man once again. He in turn glared down at her angrily, his hand rose as though he wanted to strike her for some misdoing. Only slowly did it come down to rest at his side, he spoke then and never had Zelda heard such a voice so deep that her body responded in such an odd way she restrained the blush surfacing to her face. "What are you doing woman? Do you want to be killed?"

* * *

Zacarias heart was pounding by the move she had just preformed. When she came at him, he thought she saw reason within her actions and was coming to be protected by him, but she did quite the opposite she moved quickly coming towards him to flip over the tower of his body. He heard steps being made once she touched the ground, going not for him, but for the vampire that was behind. The mere touch of her hands against his shoulders, along with the scent she carried with her, was unworldly and his body responded hotly. However, she landed and ran quickly away from him, she was fast she had the Vampire down against the ground but in a position, he wasn't so agreeable with. He followed coming up behind her shoving her away from traitorous creature, he knew now what jealousy was, however, much he wanted to knock some sense into her. He wasn't impressed with her next set of words.

"Move now…" she was back on her feet challenging him to make some move towards her, her face was cold, calm, and collected. However his was overcoming with so many emotions he didn't know which to pick from. He reached over towards hers wanting to grab her and pull her over his shoulder, such a caveman move but he went for it. Again she moved away from him, going again for the vampire. The feeling of frustration was placed over the need of protection. If she choose to go for the vampire he was going to eliminate him before she had the chance of getting close enough to touch him again.

* * *

This man, that choose to challenge her at every turn ran fast for someone not of her race and that of another. She noticed his change of directional target, he started pacing towards the demonire. Zel's intentional thought was, _Fool._

Zel's legs began pumping harder, she began moving faster. She was questioning him, did he believe he could take on such a being, did he even know how? Fact was, did he even know what he was going against. She didn't have the answers, her feet were hitting the ground as she came closer and closer.

* * *

The vampire seemed to want to escape which was odd, usually they liked to stay and rant about otter nonsense of being powerful and then go on to glorify about their killings. However, this one didn't his movements were jerking, he ran criss cross, zig zagging back and forth, he was indeed an odd one. Zaracias being the first to have gotten to the Vampire, he came to notice the woman closely behind. He moved hastily his hand went straight for the vampires' chest. He needed to get to the heart and incinerate it the body would then die and turn to ash.

From the beginning ever since his walk had changed to a run, he felt his brothers reaching out towards him. They had asked his whereabouts, trying their best to pinpoint his location, however, he didn't want them to come he needed to control the situation he had the will to control it. He blocked himself from the four, he was the eldest and he knew better then to allow his brothers to interfere. He had found his lifemate and he wasn't going to allow another to see her until he had his claim. The black eyes of the vampire were transfixed on his, he sensed Zacarias move altering his steps he felt this man going in for a deathly blow.

Like the woman the vampire moved back but Zacarias expected it, following his chose of step he advanced forward his left hand drew back as he went to strike, plunging his hand within the Vampires chest. He knew the blood was toxic against him and his kind, however he didn't feel the burns; the insane agony of the taint of traitor. His hand clenched gripping for an organ that oddly wasn't there. He pulled back his hand covered in black liquid, _odd was he seeing in black and white again?_ No, as he shifted his glaze from the fluid he was meet with the grass, which was green. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

* * *

The man clearly didn't know what he was doing, Zel moved forward stepping in front of him. She had noted his hand had reached for a heart and in return hadn't gotten one. _Stupid_, was what she felt and thought towards him. He didn't know the body of a demonire their bodies were constructed based opposite to that of a humans.

The Heart wasn't to the left but the right of the body. The demonire seemed to stagger, even though this one was fully changed he was quite weak. Zel called out mentality to Flint who followed closely but kept a distance. '_Flint can you tell his beast?' _Flint closed in to examine the demonire from the side lines. He listed the features the way he acted; actions he performed.

'_Zel he's a snake his beast chooses to run instead of fight, he's only mindset is food.' _The think about feeders were although they were fully changed, they didn't care about battle or power their based mindset was on getting and retaining food. Zel reached outward her hand stretched towards the air as though she were grabbing for something as her fist enclosed on itself.

'_Flint bow!'_ Zel issued the command, the man that still stood behind her was transfixed on the blood that was coated on his hand his attention seemed then to gather and turn on the grass. Whatever, was going on in his mind Zel didn't bother to question.

Because she felt it then, the feeling of raw material. An elegant flow of energy formed within her hand. It stretched and took shape, as the energy burst into dazzling sparkles of light. Zel held a white bow,although that was what it disguised itself to be it was more then just that. The arrows came next, feeling of the strap running across her chest was a funny sensation. Her hand moved towards her back, fingers meet the smooth feeling of something soft; arrows. Pulling one out from the holder she stationed herself pulling the bow up against her side. The arrow came back against the string the tips of her fingers held the back as her other hand steadied the front the index finger pointed forward marking it's target as she took aim. Her one eye saw clearly, saw it's target, as she blinked as she breathed she let the arrow sing through the stilled movement of air. The Demonire had begun running again, he knew who she was knew her purpose for being here, knew his soul would be forfeited if she got close to him again.

* * *

At first he was stunned his attention was on his hand, black blood not red ran down his palm down his fingers then it went to meet the ground. He saw from the black to the green confirming he wasn't trapped once more within the world of gray. His focus shifted as a shadow played across his person, she; his lifemate was standing right in front of him, transfixed, his thoughts were consumed with questions, but she seemed to do something quite unexpected.

Her hand reached out towards the still air, then there was a blindly light, he couldn't help his eyes from closing. The light stun his eyes easily just as he opened them in moments he found himself seeing her with a bow raisin to her side, arrows that weren't there on her back before now were. An arrow stationed, the wind blew but she hadn't moved an inch it seemed the wind moved around her instead of towards her, as though she had willed it. He could only marvel as the arrow placed at home shoot for a mark called base.

* * *

The arrow soared, it sound was that of a hawk swooping down to enclose it's prey within it's beak. Zelda stood still within the moment, watching as the arrow buried into the right shoulder of the Demonire, she cursed quietly in her own language; she had missed the heart. The Demonire had continued moving the arrow sticking out from his shoulder, blood was pumping from his wounds. Zelda was just about to give chase, to finish what she had started. But, suddenly she felt her free hand being caught her body stopped of all progression.

Turning to glare at the one that stood behind her, she was met with a look of utter confusion mixed with one of command and demand. "What are you doing, let go," she struggled to get her hand free. The mere touching sent odd sensations throughout her body. "You don't understand creature, if I don't kill the demonire he'll…." she was cut short the dark man took to standing closely to her.

"Demonire? Don't you mean vampire?" he was staring down rather harshly, venom was hinted with his question. Although he was looking for an explanation she found herself wincing from his black eyes, that burned right through her one.

"Vampire…" she spaced, looking for the definition of vampire among the races she had been taught stilled existed within the realm of humans. Returning his look she didn't stare at him angrly but rather seriously. "Listen that was no mere blood sucker, what you just saw was not a Vampire, rather a Demonire. They do not sleep, the sun does not burn them, he goes for more then just blood, and the one we're just encountered was a feeder, he'll continue to hunt and eat feeling an unsatisfied hunger that will never be sated" She was doing her best to explain shortly. Flint was calling out to her wondering whether to approach, however she gave orders quite the opposite. '_Flint follow after the snake, I don't find myself getting away from this man rather soon.'_ Her thoughts were being disturbed as she felt her hand being slightly squeezed.

"Who are you speaking to?" this time his voice was more deadly than before, the talk and questions of vampire and demonire were so soon forgotten. Her eye was on his two, they were much blacker then before, a form of red was coming through. She found herself fearing him, but held it together, she had seen more deadlier glazes, however, this one seemed to speak words rather then give just a look. "Who were you speaking to?" he was repeating his question, because she hadn't answered. Zelda struggled more in his hold, the grip on her bow tightened.

"Who I speak to is none of your concern, now remove your hand from mine, or else?" she was threatening him, and he seemed to take the challenge head on.

"Or else what?" from that dark stare that spoke of malice and hate, he now looked down at her with a look of general curiosity mixed with pure seduction. Zelda was not liking the latter, her body stiffened feeling his stare move from her eye and slowly down her body. Her knee came up going for a spot that hopefully would cause him bodily harm as well as the release for her hand. She had been granted both, the hold on her hand was loosened as he seemed to stagger back, his only form of sounding as though he were in pain, was a growl. Zelda moved further back as his hand came back for hers. She rose her bow quickly going for an arrow from her holder. She felt rushed she had the arrow as she spoke.

"I told you to let go, you refused, now I tell you to back up, and leave now, or I won't hesitate to shoot you in the heart!" it was she who was commanding. She had pulled the arrow back against the string making way for her new target.

* * *

Zacarias stared at this woman in disbelief, she had been speaking to someone, her voice had been reaching to another, male? It sounded as such, but he could not pick up on their link, nor their conversation. His beast was becoming furious, she had refused to answer his question, remarking that it was none of his business when in fact she was his business, she was his. Then everything else followed and he found himself staggering back as she kneed him in the crotch. She wasn't gentle in her move, it held power. His woman wasn't weak, and fragile she was someone to be reckoned with.

He had begun to reach for her hand again, but was only grasping air once more. Once he gained his composure he found an arrow aimed right at him, she looked ethereal. Her one eye holding him; locking him in position. Her voice was grounded, commanding. Although he had been using compulsion on her this whole time she seemed unaffected. He was trying to find reason within himself to calm down, but every move she made towards him angered, and caused him immense frustration. "Woman you may not understand but you belong to me.." His glaze was on hers, she didn't seem to register what he was implying.

"Woman?" she questioned the name she was given, her one eye found something amusing as she choose to speak again, "then Man, you seem to be very confused, because I don't belong to anyone, especially a creature such as you." she stretched her last words out. He could only chuckle in return shaking his head in disagreement to her statement. He took a step forward, and found that she seemed to take on a rather tsking sound, the hold on her arrow was slightly loosening. "Ah…ah…ah I don't believe I told you to move my way, rather to back up and leave, now" her last word was low, and there was annoyance mixed with compliance.

"Then you choose death for us both?" he was still moving closer if he reached out now the tips of his fingers could touch the point of the arrow. Although as his hand was beginning to raise, her sentence caught him off guard stilling his heart as well as his breathe.

"I don't choose death for either, you creature don't understand who and what I am," she stopped and for the first time he caught an unnamed emotion play across her face. Was it sadness, regret? No it was one he was all to familiar with; acceptance. "You see...,Man, the moment I stepped within this realm I've chosen death right from the beginning." The arrow was pulled and it buried itself right where she had promised it would; his heart.

* * *

**Note-**

Thank you for those who are reading see you all in the next chap. Well then again I won't actually be seeing you…but tracking you down…j/k…j/k.- (just kidding for those you don't know what j/k means.)

Lastly leave a review I love reading reviews it brings a smile to my face,.. seriously.......... ^-^.......(happy face)


	7. Sleep

Dark Battle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christine Feehan's characters or sadly the way she tells her stories. But I do own my Oc's and my way of telling a story.

Italics- _Thoughts_

'Italics'_-'Thought speaking'_

_* ...*- _Sounds

* * *

Breaks between characters

* * *

**Summary**: You thought vampires were the only things to fear at night, think again.

* * *

_**Zelda's conflicting thoughts-**_

_(Why am I not free? Why do I serve those who don't believe in me, and are afraid of me? What keeps these legs, these arms moving, and this way of thinking going? Who am I to question myself? I wish to escape this trap, and ending called Death, but Death decides to live next to me, remaining me that the impossible is still the impossible he clings to me like a second skin. Every time my heart doesn't pound it's him that makes it stop for that one second, a small taunt to tell me that I'm his for the taking. Why and what….why am I even alive, why do these lungs need air, this heart needing the fluid called blood, what is the reason for thinking? What am I good for? Do I matter?)_

* * *

-Glimpse of darkness. Wanting. Knowledge. Sleep. His brothers. Running-

"I don't choose death for either, you creature don't understand who and what I am," these were her words her very reason for existence laid in her next sentence, "You see, Man, the moment I stepped within this realm I've chosen death right from the beginning." She had accepted her life the very second her foot crossed over the threshold from her realm to this one. Never asking who he was, what his propose for blocking her way, coming in-between her and the Demonire. There was a pull between them, she felt it. It had a voice suggesting, no….demanding that she come towards him, see to him. Zelda, shook her head roughly going against the voice as she stepped back, the bow she had risen came slowly down her side.

This man was clutching his chest, snapping the butt of the arrow that had been buried deep in his chest. He was breathing rapidly there was a red haze seeping through his eyes as he rose his head to look at Zel. He was saying something, but his words were carried away as the wind blew around them. Looking towards the sky it was much darker then it had been before, so many shades of navy blue and black were mixing together. The sky became a lover to the storm as thunder seized all sounds, and lighting choosing to punish the earth.

Zelda examined the change within the weather, it wasn't natural for a storm to start when it had been so clear before. Her nose picked up to the smell of something rotten, she turned and saw the man lifting himself up. He was much different from before, there was something wrong, very wrong. He seemed to snarl her way, his eyes that were so dark before, had become a pitiless fall of red and black. There was so much speed to him before as he came forwards a ball of mist then taking the form of the man, grabbing her hand that held the bow, taking it away from her grasp. The bow clattered towards the ground, her face was seized forcing her to look up, it gripped her chin, pressure threatening to bruise. Her one glaze was unflinching, he was wanting a reaction as so many others wanted one.

Zelda wasn't frightened she was beyond being scared. Fear was tossed away as a child, a blank wall of nothing put into it's place. That's how she choose to look at him, like he was nothing. Blood was pumping from his open wound the arrow had been snapped and tore away. Again she felt the need to touch him, to reach her hand pressuring the wound, and stop of the flow of blood. They had stared at one another silently his face was scrunched up as though he were struggling, his breathing had become much more heavier than before. The way his eye seemed to move frantically going from her face, to his hand that held her in place roughly. There was conflict within his eyes, there was a battle waging on with his body as though it were deciding, choosing it's own actions instead of listening to it's owner.

The earth underneath was crackling, angry and yet it seemed to weep. The trees whistling, using their voices, speaking to those who could and need to listen to their calming song. Zelda could hear them, they were speaking to this man, but he wasn't hearing them. Zelda had a question and she asked. "What do you want from me?" His eyes came back to her face, the grip he had on her chin had relaxed. The red haze slowly dimming but faintly there, threatening to come back. He started to breath normally, however though his forehead was beaded with red sweat; blood. Zelda had knew of one race that survived off blood, and released it through their pores; Carpathian.

He went to caress the side of her face, his answer tipping just over his tongue as he leaned his forehead against hers, having not once staring away as he remarked one word. "You." If Zelda could cry she'd have probably have broken down in tears. He looked drained, rejected, tired, wore, but most of all he appeared defeated. Her stomach was fluttering, wanting to ease this man's troubles, however, she could not. This look he bestowed upon her was unnerving, begging, pleading. The earth, trees, sky, were in unison with him, he being their keeper and son. They had all spoken, but they spoke through one body, this man. "I want you,..my lifemate." His face was closer then it had been before, Zelda had stiffened within his hold, his breath tickling her skin.

Zelda had known a few Carpathians, ones that chosen to follow her people when they had crossed over. As a youth, one very small she had seen them. All very beautiful, tall, and dark with black hair, and eyes devoid of any light. Though her teachings she had learned more. The males either hunters or healers, were shadowed within the darkness, either living with it, or becoming it. Within the cycle of their life they'd lose emotions, and colors, becoming someone of a barren and hopeless existence.

The females were quite the opposite, they were very gentle, loving all things that were life, they were created to be the light. Becoming the light to one of the males darkness. Balancing him, and saving him from the monster that lived and cultivated within. But it was only possible if the chemistry was just right, the half of her soul had to match and complete the half of his, becoming what they both were to become; lifemates.

Her lips started to move, "I cannot save you." it was very simple. She hadn't moved her eye from his, the knowledge of what he was, came pouring through her brain. He seemed to frown in confusion, but she wasn't allowing him to protest, nor have a saying. "I know what you are, what you seek is someone of light, for that I cannot be, for what I hold within me is no longer pure and safe." She moved back every hold he had on her loosened as he was waiting for an explanation to her words. "I know your people, want you feel or see in me is false."

His body was moving towards hers as she kept backing up. "That cannot be, I see color, and feel if you know my people then you know that you are the one I've been searching for. Only my true lifemate can gift me with color and emotion." Zelda shook her head disagreeing with him. Her hands being freed of any bow or arrow rose to her eyes. She shield the one from looking at his face, from looking at eyes that were speaking facts. She denied him as she remarked one word over and over, saying it within her mind, _no, no, no._

She felt him again, he was closer, she had to see just how close, as the frame of his body barely meet hers. Fingers were wrapping around her wrists, as her hands were pulled away from her face. There was a command there, as she felt him going against the defenses she had set within her mind. _'Sleep'_ his voice was solid, voicing his command. Zelda had to get away from him, the blood that came from his wound had ceased bleeding. Again he commanded the one word over and over, going down the roads that she had constructed to block others out. He'd take one road then stop finding a drop off, where there was nothing. He'd shout his command going for the next road. Zelda squeezed her eye shut, her feet pulling against the ground to get away.

'_ZELDA!'_ she had heard Flint's voice screaming through their link. Zel froze, she had opened her eye, the man had heard it to. The call was unfocused, as it shouted down every road within her mind, reaching her intentionally down the right one. It was painful, and so very lost, shouting for help. Her voice was low shattering in-between each letter. "Flint…"

"Flint?" The hold that he had on her wrists tightened. "Who is Flint?" he questioned. Zel was silent on her part, unlike before as she felt him walking down the roads, he was running taking that one word of command, forcing it this time upon her. Zelda became outraged, as she turned the tables around, he wanted her to sleep while her one friend called out to her desperately.

"You want in correct?" Zel was staring at him seriously, "you want me to sleep correct?" her question was full of bite. He just looked at her, his own question left unanswered as he hadn't answered her. She took the silence as a yes, the voice that told her to sleep stopped, waiting. "Well then allow me to show you the way."

Within her mind she had pulled him down the correct road. Allowing him to see the door that awaited at the end. She hadn't allowed him to open it, as she unlocked the chains that kept it shut. The door swung open and he wasn't exactly greeted a fairly 'come in.' Voices chanted from the inside, every one different from the last that stopped speaking to the one that started. She was speaking to him, telepathically. Her form coming through the door, so very different from the one he saw within the physical world. Her body was draped all in shadow, however her eye is want told him who she was. One so clear, like crushed crystals stared at him. _'Find what you are looking for?' _She had been speaking to him, however, her vocals were mixed with many others. He had taken a step away from the door and away from her both within her mind and then within the physical world. _'I guess not…' _there was some mocking mixed with several of the voices speaking, and several sounded wounded, rejected. When he had taken the step back she had been the one to move forehead, with her shadows followed. _'You know what, you look pretty tired yourself..'_ there was some idea playing as she spoke.

As she kept walking towards him, he was frozen, Zelda saw the shocked expression playing across his face. Closer she got her hand had reached out, she hadn't missed the way his eyes averted from her face towards the hand that went to meet his skin. There was a question there, one that wondered whether to welcome her touch or draw back. She had expected him to perform the latter, but he didn't and so she was left with little choice, this man wasn't going to give up. Her hand had meet the bare of his cheek, the lightness of his skin differing from the black shadow of her hand. Closing the eye that saw him, she focused ready to make her own command, throughout this conversation she had been hearing Flint's voice, although she blocked this man from hearing. Upon opening her one eye, the shadows that veiled the whole of her body took back to the room, shutting the door. Zelda was left bare, within her mind she was naked.

She neither shivered nor stepped back as this one man mapped her body. However, she kept her left eye closed keeping one thing cloaked against his hungry glaze. Lifting her other hand towards his face, she directed his attention to her face. Her lips parted as she formed out her command, _'Sleep.'_ Her voice was soft and compelling. This one word was a strong lullaby as she watched his eyes drift shut, the air from his lungs escaped. She couldn't catch or stop his form from falling backwards as he crashed to the ground a deadweight. Breathing within the physical world she stood just a step away from the one she commanded to sleep.

Not hesitating a second more she quickly reached for her bow, _'Zelda!'_ Flint was crying her name, she hadn't voiced his reason for his pleading. All she knew was he was in trouble, and she didn't have a second to spare.

'_Flint where are you?' _she had finally contacted with him, Flint couldn't voice his location allowing her to see through his eyes. She had ordered Flint to follow the Demonire, however, the Demonire had switched the roles. The Demonire was after Flint, and it wasn't to follow but to kill. _'Flint keep moving, don't allow him to touch you, understood.' _She felt Flint's fear, he was so small, and someone as tainted as a Demonire was poisonous. There was a cry within his response.

'_Okay Zel, but hurry.'_ Suddenly there was movement from where Zelda stood, she turned to stare at four men and women. The men looked similar in built and features, the women all different. One she had recognized not to long before. Their stares had moved from her to the man that laid just a foot away from her. One among the four stepped forward, eyeing her with a look that could kill.

"What have you done to Zacarias?" His voice was low and compelling urging her to answer his question. Zelda took a step back, the woman she had meet from before had taken several steps over standing before the man that had spoken.

"Manolito, calm down," as she spoke, her head had turned to steal a glance at Zelda. There was recognition as she seemed to notice her before. "It's you," Zelda moved back, not liking the sound of her voice. Manolito had stepped over the woman putting him in place before her.

"I didn't hear an answer, what have you done to Zacarias?!" he seemed to have ignored the woman completing from before, reproaching his question. He had taken a stance, the others following suite. Zelda didn't have time for this, as she backed up she gripped the bow.

"I have done nothing, he is asleep," they didn't seemed content with her answer, as they all had advanced slowly. Zelda had to think fast, she needed a distraction something to draw their attention away from hers, and she came up with something relatively stupid but it could work.

Looking stone cold, she started to stare at them with fear and misunderstanding as she looked past them towards some trees. They all frowned as she suddenly opened her mouth to shout. "Vampire!" Her hand had lifted up pointing past them and towards the direction of the trees. Each male turned to look back, as she turned the other way, running.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Bite The Darkness: **I'd love to read your stories, but I suppose I'd have to know who you are to do so. Also it's pleasing to know that as you leave a smile on my face I have left one on yours. XD I'm sorry to known that I've angered you with the way I ended the last chap. I'll probably do the same again with this one, as you've finished to read. However, I've had the idea for Demonire for quite awhile, it'll be best explained later when I involve her background/past or more or so when she as her confrontation with the Carpathians…OOPS…spoiler. But alas poor Flint won't be kicking butt, well not yet anyway..hehe. To best pronounce Demonire is simple, just like Vampire. You first say Vamp then ire. So when you say Demonire you first say Demon then ire.

**fey4life: **I glad you find that I have some original concept but still keep to Christine feehan's idea. Well something along those lines. Thank you for leaving your review, I hope to see another. Reviews just make me smile, seriously though. XD Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Note- **

**The way I write is how I think, so if I disappoint you or you just don't understand then all I can say is, "I'm sorry."**


	8. Question

_Dark Battle_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Christine Feehan's characters or sadly the way she tells her stories. But I do own Zelda and Flint; their story, and the Demonires. However, most importantly I own my own way of telling a story. _

_Italics- Thoughts_

'Italics'_-'Thought speaking'_

_* ...*- _Sounds

_

* * *

_

Breaks between characters

_

* * *

_

**Revised Summary**: Other than Vampires, what happens when beings that kill not only within the darkness, but also within the light, appear? They are the beasts and the man, seeking more then blood. Who and what is to stop them, when the Carpathian's cannot?

_

* * *

_

Small **WARNING**- If you are bothered by cursing I apologize for I believe I used the f*** word maybe two times so I hope that doesn't bother you. Well beside that enjoy! 3

* * *

-The Chase. Superhero's. Faster/Quicker. Words. Who/What are you? Name. Purpose. Awakening. Question.-

_Just move, and keep moving_. That was the initial thought that coursed through the small mind of Flint. His body was small he was seen as someone who was 12 inches tall, but he would say otherwise putting another half of an inch towards the measurement. Two wings were moving turning keep him afloat, the other two were giving him speed, as he moved quickly zipping and moving through small cracks and holes doing his best to get ahead of the Demonire. "Come back here you fucking fairy!"

Flint turned back to look over his shoulder shouting in protest. "I'm not a fucking Fairy, you slithering snake!" The buildings around them rumbled from the power the Demonire had decided to showcase.

Flint had followed Zel's orders he had followed the snake back into the city. However, the tables had turned the Snake was cunning and sensed Flint. The flesh eating monster had turned his appetite towards the smaller creature. Flint had found himself soaring away, the Demonire would reach trying his best to catch a hold of him. To no avail he had not gotten his clutches on the small creature. With each step to pick up speed, he felt weak with exhaustion. There was only so much the body can take. He started to mentally call out for Zel. Wondering what had kept her.

However, though there was another darker presence within her mind. His calls became unfocused, he could hardly find his link to talk to her privatively although it was hard to do so when someone was coming at you to kill. '_Zel, where are you?!'_ Flint was crying out her name in some many levels. To keep others from seeing him, he tried his best to create a cloak of invisibility. The Demonire hadn't hidden who he was. There was no false glamour to shut people out from who and what he was. Flint called and called, his thought of the one that within Zel mind haunted him. _What if he harmed her? Is she alright? _Flint wasn't concerned for himself anymore, although he cried for her to reply back to him.

Within a few minutes he heard a voice. It was Zel he was relieved. Moving quickly he had squeezed into a tight spot between two building's. The Demonire was outraged spitting in disgust at Flint's sudden change in tactics. Because they both varied in size, he needed to go to places where he could not be reached. _Bad move_ the Demonire was freakin elastic woman.

Flint had begun reading comic books in his spare time. He'd read of the hero fighting and destroying the villain. He'd see Zel in the hero, and he was her trusty sidekick. But he wasn't so much a sidekick when all he did was run and hide. So who was he the damsel in distress? _'Zel!'_ he called her name over and over. The Demonire just barely had his hand around Flint just as he moved from in-between the buildings, and out into the open space. The snake's body filled out just as he too, came out from in-between the buildings. Flint didn't look back as he flew higher, and then there was a shadow, and then he couldn't fly anymore, because he was caught.

* * *

_Run, run, move, faster, faster. _Zelda ran, she moved. Not looking back, the wind bristled, the ground felt like mud. Each step; one foot being placed ahead of another felt stuck as though she were making a bad mistake. Everything, around her was in a whirl, there was a howl within the distance. _Was that them?_ There were several vibrations, light footing being made against the ground. Animals, and not. Man, and not. Zelda sent out a signal; a radar of sorts. Two; one male the other female were following and tracking behind her.

She needed to shake them off. There was a command within the air she breathed. It stilled and forced itself in within her lungs. She felt like choking to stop all progression, to grab at the bark of a tree and scream. But no, there was Flint, he was everything to Zel, if he was gone so was she. Everything that he was kept her in place. It caused the legs underneath her to keep going.

She felt her heart pumping, beating radically. So calm before but not it squeezed as though it were on the verge of busting. _'Flint I'm coming!'_ She had to reassure him that she was there, on the move, she waited as she ran, waiting to hear his soft childlike voice. Nothing, he didn't answer, _'Flint! Answer me' _again nothing ,no fearful voice came to her. She closed her eye looking for the threads to their connection. *SNAP!* Zelda turned her attention her eye opened to see to the sound. Her focus lost from seeking a way from speaking to Flint

Her foot twisted, spraining the ankle by the sudden jerking movement. A minor throbbing went up her leg, as the bone became bruised and twisted. Her eye caught quick movement, it was dark and black. There was another on the opposite side, but it wasn't as dark as the first. It was lighter close to a pale gray, closely looked upon it could be compared to silver. Small pieces of broken rock stuck to Zelda's feet as she found herself stopping, her way blocked by two wolfs. The black one was big; male, he hunched rather low to the ground snarling as his mouth receded up to bare his sharp teeth. The smaller of the two stood by; female, who unlike the male she looked to Zelda with little to no indifference.

The hold to her bow tightened, no words were exchanged, because there wasn't any need for them. The black moved, drawing back on his hind legs gaining a forwards leap in Zelda's direction. The trap of his mouth widen as though he meant to bite. Although he moved landing to the side of Zelda. The move was to frighten her to make her step back. However, it didn't she hadn't moved, her feet weren't going back they were going forward. Fear was on the top of her list but it wasn't her she was afraid for.

"Move it mutts!" There was annoyance as well as emergence in the vocals of her voice. She was no longer calm, put together. Barriers set within her mind were breaking, the roads falling, fading and disappearing into nothing. She was a battle, outside and in. Her beast was fighting against the Demonire beasts she had willed and housed within her body. Everyone of them shouting for control, whispering lies, speaking against her better judgment. They promised blood, to rip the fur, consume the muscle, devour the whole of those who penetrated her passage.

Within each of their words she'd see a picture of herself. Standing amongst fallen bodies her own covered in dark liquid that slide and ran glistening down the bare of her body. The eyes were dead, hunger showing within their black depths. Zelda visible shook, for those singular moments she hadn't paid attention to the world outside of her own. She had been forced down, the air within her lungs kicked out. Her arrows were crushed baring and nailing into her back. Her head swung forward then back hitting the ground brutally. She heard something crack, somewhere around the back of her head. Her vision was fogging her eye was closed as she tried to find room to breathe, but the paw of the wolf was crushing down on her chest.

Struggling to stay up awake, she started to squirm hitting at anything, his head and legs. If she felt something hard and furry she knew she was hitting something other then air. It was all for naught, the wolf refused to move, as she felt her limbs becoming sluggish. _'zeLDA!!!' _The voice was so jarring ,so tore, but most of all is was so scared. The wolfs heard the plead, the call for help, as the male turned his head, seeking the source to the haunting name that had been called.

To Zelda the voice was given strength. Her heart began pumping against adrenaline. It was a high that she escaped to. Her eye became wide with focus, seeking to do harm to the wolf that kept her trapped beneath him. Her mouth parted as she spat out a word, to them it would be gibberish to her it was her language. "Gjsf!" The wolfs head turned to Zelda's looking towards her confused, but confusion was little compared to his shocking yelp as fire licked his fur sizzling down to his meaty flesh.

Zelda's body was hot, fingers touching the ground left scorch marks. Leafs that flew and felt the need to touch her body were caught within a flame becoming ashes to want they were previously before, they drifted away with the passing wind. She felt pain emitting from various parts of her body. Her ankle, back and head, none of that seemed to matter. Pulling herself up she neglected the wolf's, her sights pulled to the building tops. The name which passed through showed her a picture, she knew where 'she' needed to be.

Picking up on a low growl she gave attention to the one she caused harm. Her eye bore into his two, finding want needed to be found. Which was the man behind the beast. At once ,she knew him to be the one that questioned her actions against the one called Zacarias. Saying the name caused an unknown emotion to stir, but so soon it was quickly pulled aside, later to be examined. The man moved, going for Zelda within his mind, Zelda stood firm catching the hand that went for her throat. Again she had spoken within her own tongue. "Epxo!" The man seemed to freeze then drop to the ground. He'd try and lifted his head, but he couldn't even find the strength to twitch a finger.

The wolf had shifted from his form taking that of the man that she had bested within his mind. He was bare and naked, he laid down defeated. The only thing that showed he was alive was the lifting of his chest as he took to the air, finding solace within it. The female looked from Zelda to the male, she appeared frightened but that hadn't stopped her from moving from her spot to the male that laid broken. She shredded the form of her wolf, for a flash of a second she had no clothing like the man. However, that had changed for the both of them, as clothing was provided oddly within the thinnest of air.

Zelda had taken a step, each one burnt the ground, sizzling was heard as curls of smoke rose from her feet. She whispered a word to herself, although the woman flinched as though it were directed to her. "Sfwfsu." Zelda's body no longer felt hot, it cooled down, the harm she did to the ground no longer was made.

Zelda had broken a promise, words she had been speaking were truthfully the language of her people. However, power reeked with each letter that had been pronounced. Before she had crossed over she wanted to only rely on her own strength. But no, everything was being pulled against her, the rules she had set for herself were being scratched out and the list that was so long before was shrinking in size. Her belief that she was going to just hunt down Demonire's wasn't such a perfect belief anymore.

As she moved she was stopped by the woman. Her eyes were ones that were searching, Zelda no longer left bothered by those dark depths of coco brown and black. They glazed over her, looking from the hand that held the bow to the eye that stared down at the two that which stared slightly up. "Who,…no what are you?" her voice sounded weak, as though she were suffering from something. Zelda turned her eye to the man that seemed to be listening hearing the question being asked.

Slowly she turned walking around the woman, she was no threat, before she started running off she turned her head partly over to her right. "What I am refers to the person which brings you back to the who. My name is Zelda Lyra Vojdpso, I am not your enemy, but that doesn't mean I am your friend." She turned her head around as she began pacing into a jog, the jog quickened to a run. _'Flint I am coming, hold on.'_ she spoke quickly as she entered back into the small city. Those troubling thoughts that she had before the ones where she had questioned herself and asked if she mattered. She had an answer to those questions. Someone didn't fear here, there was a reason why she kept moving, why the feet beneath her picked up speed. There was someone that mattered and she mattered to him.

Her answer to her questions was Flint. He motivated her but most of all he was there for her. Within the darkness the whispers of beastly Demonires became more less then a sound being made. The beast that was behind the woman known as Zelda flared, emitting a fierce light, she was pure and good. Although it was meant for a short period of time it didn't mattered. Because, the weight that pressured her soul had lifted all because of one individual; Flint , her dearest friend, companion but even more importantly her family.

* * *

Within the deadness of his sleep Zacarias awoken. Between the pull to fall back asleep and to awaken was a struggle. However, he suddenly felt a small pain itch up his back, then suddenly his head felt like it was splitting as though someone took a hammer and smacked him full force in the skull. His eyes snapped open, as he wearily stared at the sky that choose to cloud his line of vision. His first instincts were to breath, then to see, then to feel.

Air sweet and new filled his collapsed lungs, causing his chest to raise and fall back. His vision to see widened as he got up into seating straighter. He was meet with three sets of male eyes, and another three: female. Colors were blinding to him as he blinked several times trying to sort them, he couldn't visually put names to the ones that looked at him with concern. Wait…colors, concern? He looked from the faces to the ground, it was indeed brown, he gripped it crunching it in his hand. Holding it up to his face he examined the shades and hues, his final instinct kicked in, the one before that repeated. He turned to look from the dirt to the others. She wasn't there, his lifemate had fled leaving him as he felt a sudden dread.

He took to a stand, the dirt within his hand falling like water cupped then released. His heart felt like it was going to implode on itself. His chest tightened as he went to hold his right hand over the left side of his chest. He turned to his brothers who all seemed to draw near him seeking to help him. He suddenly felt the love he had for them pool forth within himself. However he kept back he didn't need help he needed her. His voice was low as he asked his question. "Where is she?" his eyes were searching turning from the youngest to the oldest of the three. They frowned turning upon each other, Nicolas stepped forward he spoke asking the question that went was being asked from all the brothers and their lifemates.

"Where is who, Zacarias?" Nicolas looked to his brother, watching him, Zacarias stared back. Nicolas saw the way he looked to him then to the others as though they were asking a trivial question.

Zacarias being the one to step closer to his brother, Nicolas, went to answer. He rephrased his words for them to better understand, as he spoke he had spoken loudly for all to hear. "My lifemate!."

* * *

**Review Replies-**

**Bite the Darkness- **I'm surprised I hadn't angered you from the last chap. So I'm hope you enjoy this one. I have to say sorry though for moving the story so slowly and short. Whenever I write and I feel that I have a good ending for a chapter I stop all progression. I've tried to make this chapter longer, but I believe I failed. Again I am sorry, but I swear the next chap, will be close to 10,000 words. I hope that places a smile on your face as you finish and read this review reply I have left for you. I'm going to be exploring many things in the next chap, so please stay in tune. Smilie for you friend èXD I always look forward to your reviews.

**DJ- **Thank you for leaving your review I am pleased again to see someone new. It always appears as though someone new leaves a review. Although they don't come back it's always a pleasure to say thank you for your encouraging words. I am glad I made you laugh, and to know that you enjoy the way I tell my story makes me smile really big. XD XD. Two smiling faces for you my friend. Hoped you enjoyed this chap.

**Readalot999**- Again someone new, and again I say thank you for leaving your review. I believe I'm saying thank you a lot but I can't help it when it needs to be said. It's great you like Flint I do as well, he's fun to write. Anyways, as for Zelda getting in trouble…well she sorta did in a way. Anyways I hope to see another review from you as well from others. Thank you again and here a smilie just for you. è ^_^

* * *

**Note-The language I have conjured up is oddly close to English, sorta….I will not decipher it just yet, because well it would sorta ruin the story. Reason is Zelda's last name tells you what her beast is. Now if you can decipher it please keep it to yourself. Well then until next time, I hope you enjoyed reading. 3**


End file.
